List of Blue's Clues episodes
This is a list of Blue's Clues episodes from the Nick Jr. and Noggin preschool series "Blue's Clues" from July 16, 1995 to March 29, 2007. Episode list (1995-2007) 'Season One' #Blue Prints (7/16/1995) #Snack Time (9/8/1996) #What Time is it For Blue? (9/15/1996) #Mailbox's Birthday (9/22/1996) #Blue's Story Time (9/29/1996) #What Does Blue Need? (10/6/1996) #Blue's Favorite Song (10/13/1996) #Adventures in Art (10/20/1996) #Blue Goes to the Beach (10/27/1996) #Pretend Time (11/3/1996) #A Snowy Day (11/10/1996) #The Trying Game (11/17/1996) #Blue Wants to Play a Game! (11/24/1996) #The Grow Show (12/1/1996) #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (12/8/1996) 'Season Two' #What Does Blue Want to Make? (12/15/1996) #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (12/22/1996) #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (12/29/1996) #What Is Blue Afraid Of? (12/29/1996) #Magenta Comes Over (12/29/1996) #Blue's News (12/29/1996) #Steve Gets the Sniffles (12/29/1996) #What Does Blue Want to Build? (9/14/1997) #Blue's Senses (9/21/1997) #What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? (9/28/1997) #What Does Blue Want To Make out of Recycled Things? (10/5/1997) #What Was Blue's Dream About? (10/12/1997) #Blue's ABCs (10/19/1997) #Math! (10/26/1997) #Blue's Birthday (3/15/1998) #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? (3/22/1998) #What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? (3/29/1998) #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! (4/5/1998) #The Lost Episode! (4/12/1998) #Blue's Sad Day (4/19/1998) #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (4/26/1998) #What Did Blue See? (5/3/1998) #Nurture! (5/10/1998) #Blue is Frustrated (5/17/1998) #What Is Blue Trying To Do? (5/24/1998) #Mechanics! (6/7/1998) 'Season Three' #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (7/8/1998) #Art Appreciation (8/26/1998) #Weight and Balance (9/10/1998) #What's That Sound? (9/20/1998) #Animal Behavior! (6/29/1998) #Blue's Big Pajama Party (10/1/1998) #Draw Along with Blue (10/10/1998) #Hide and Seek (10/18/1998) #Thankful (11/15/1998) #Blue's Big Holiday (12/9/1998) #Pool Party (12/12/1998) #Anatomy (4/10/1999) #Signs (12/18/1998) #Nature (7/3/1999) #Geography (12/20/1998) #Occupations (5/17/1999) #Blue's Big Mystery (9/25/2000) #Periwinkle Misses His Friend (10/2/2000) #Blue's Big Musical (10/3/2000) #What's So Funny? (12/29/1998) #Blue's Big Costume Party (10/16/2000) #Inventions (10/23/2000) #Blue's Play (10/30/2000) #Prehistoric Blue (11/6/2000) #The Wrong Shirt (Opposites) (11/13/2000) #Words (12/5/2000) #Magenta Gets Glasses (2/19/2001) #Blue's Collection (2/26/2001) #Cafe Blue (3/5/2001) #Shy (3/12/2001) #Environments (9/19/1999) #Stormy Weather (3/26/2001) 'Season Four' #Imagine Nation (4/2/2001) #Adventure! (4/9/2001) #The Anything Box (4/16/2001) #Superfriends! (4/23/2001) #What's New, Blue? (1) (10/8/2001) #Blue's New Place (2) (10/15/2001) #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (3) (10/22/2001) #The Baby's Here! (4) (10/29/2001) #Making Changes (5) (11/5/2001) #Bugs! (11/12/2001) #Un Dia Con Plum! (11/19/2001) #What's Inside? (11/26/2001) #Blocks (12/3/2001) #Blue's Big Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (2/18/2002) #Puppets (2/25/2002) #Rhyme Time (3/4/2002) #Let's Plant! (3/25/2002) #Blue's Book Nook (4/8/2002) #Let's Boogie (4/15/2002) #Blue's School (4/16/2002) #Something to Do, Blue? (4/22/2002) #Joe's First Day (1) (10/1/2001) #Joe Gets a Clue (2) (1/7/2002) #Steve Goes to College (3) (4/29/2002) 'Season Five' #Can You Help? (4/30/2002) #Colors Everywhere! (5/6/2002) #The Snack Chart (5/13/2002) #The Big Book About Us (10/20/2002) #Playing Store (5/27/2003) #Patience (6/3/2003) #100th Episode Celebrartton (12/10/2002) #Joe's Surprise Party (8/5/2003) #I'm So Happy! (9/2/2003) #The Boat Float (9/9/2003) #Bedtime Business (9/16/2003) #Shape Searchers (9/23/2003) #Blue Goes to The Doctor (9/30/2003) #Contraptions! (10/7/2003) #A Brand New Game (10/21/2003) #A Surprise Guest (1/6/2004) #Dress Up Day (1/13/2004) #Blue's Big Band (2/17/2004) #Up, Down, All Around! (3/3/2004) #The Story Wall (4/28/2004) #The Alphabet Train (5/5/2004) #Numbers Everywhere! (5/12/2004) #Blue's Predictions (5/19/2004) #Our Neighborhood Festival (6/23/2004) #Blue Takes You To School (8/11/2004) #Meet Polka Dots! (9/15/2004) #The Scavenger Hunt (9/16/2004) #Let's Write! (9/17/2004) #Magenta's Messages (9/18/2004) #Body Language (9/19/2004) #Blue's Big Car Trip (9/22/2004) #Look Carefully... (9/23/2004) #I Did That! (9/24/2004) #Animals in Our House? (9/25/2004) #Morning Music (9/29/2004) #Blue's First Holiday (12/12/2004) 'Season Six' #The Legend of the Blue Puppy (2/8/2005) #Love Day (2/9/2005) #Blue's Wishes (2/16/2005) #Joe's Clues (2/23/2005) #Skidoo Adventure (3/15/2005) #Playdates (3/22/2005) #The Fairy Tale Ball (4/5/2005) #Soccer Practice (4/26/2005) #Bluestock (5/10/2005) #Snacktime Playdate (8/10/2004) #Fred's Birthday (11/24/2004) #Blue's Holiday Wishes (12/3/2004) #It's Hug Day (1/7/2005) #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (4/18/2005) #The Power of the Alphabet (9/17/2005) #Behind the Clues: 10 Years of Blue (7/27/2006) #Meet Blue's Baby Brother (8/6/2006) #Blue's Farm Playdate (1/26/2007) #Shape Detectives (2/2/2007) #Masterpiece Museum (2/9/2007) #Sprinkles' Sleepover (2/16/2007) #World Travelers (2/23/2007) #Mathtronauts (3/2/2007) #Away Great Playdate (3/26/2007) #Little Red Riding Blue (3/27/2007) #Knights of the Snack Table (3/28/2007) #Music Stars (3/29/2007) Category:Lists of television series episodes